


blacken my eye (set fire to my tie)

by MonsterParade



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is only there very briefly no worries, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, IT'S SOME SERIOUS MASOCHISM MY GUYS, M/M, Masochism, also body horror just fyi, and he is a baby baby boy, anyway uHHHHH, because these are definitely adult-type things that happen, but it's like. still consensual I promise, dr flug fucks him RIGHT IN THE PUSSY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: Black Hat Org. has added a new item to their catalogue- a Hypno-Ray Gun! The ad that was filmed for the product ends up coming out a little...different, than usual, but hey.Sex sells.





	blacken my eye (set fire to my tie)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic as a gift for a very, very dear friend of mine! First time writing these characters, so I'd appreciate any comments or constructive feedback! Find me at bardofmyheart on tumblr!

      "Greetings, _sickening_ viewers! **Black Hat** here, to bring you all the goods you need to really wreak some _havoc_ in your life! Like this- our brand-new Hypnosis Ray!"  
  
  
Sometimes, it could really catch Dr. Flug off-guard, how cool and precise his boss could be on camera, when he wasn't foaming at the mouth or body-slamming his employees to the floor. Tucked into a discreet corner off-camera, the doctor was watching the first filming of what would become the ad for his latest scientific achievement through blurry eyes, tired and nervous behind his goggles after too long with too little sleep. Lack of rest always made him jumpy, and since he'd started working here, he'd been burning the candle at both ends just to keep up with his daily workload.  
  
Maybe after they finished shooting this one- ten to twelve times, in all likelihood, thanks to Black Hat's fickle perfectionism- Flug could escape downstairs to his cot in the lab for a desperately-needed power nap. Ah, for the days of a full night's sleep! The guilty pleasures of allowing oneself time to lie around in bed in the morning, no deadlines looming like a guillotine just hours away! ...But the work was good, and the _money_ was even better. God, it was so much money. Funds enough to allow him to build almost anything he could imagine, with only the best of resources.  
  
It could definitely be worse.  
  
"... ...Dr. Flug. Flug! _Your cue!_ "  
  
Flug snapped to attention. Black Hat had paused his monologue and was now frozen, grinning awkwardly in front of the camera, holding the Hypno-Ray Gun and looking between Flug and the lens with barely-contained malice.  
  
"--Oh! Oh, yes, uh," Flug stuttered out, hastily sliding into frame with his fingers spread in an attempt at jazz hands. "The H-Hypno-Ray Gun! My newest creation, 100% guaranteed to bend your enemy to your slightest whims!" He paused to take the ray from Black Hat, who gave him a barely-audible rumble that promised some verbal abuse later, and Flug turned back to the audience with the product in hand and an uncomfortably warm sweat starting to bead on his neck. He thought of his cot. He thought of his blankets, airplane-patterned.  
  
"B-behold! Uh, 5.0.5.? Ready?"  
  
The camera turned and zoomed out to include a view of the entire room, revealing the baby-blue bear who'd been resting under the desk, who looked to Flug with adoring eyes and a loving smile.  
  
In his peripheral vision, Flug caught a glimpse of his boss's disdainful expression at the mere mention of the animal.  
  
"Simply f-flip this switch, and, um, press the green button to activate the ray's hypnotic powers."  
  
They'd already rehearsed this bit the day before, and Flug didn't hesitate before aiming the ray towards 5.0.5 and pulling the trigger, a faint green flash striking the bear right between the eyes. 5.0.5. stumbled slightly.  
  
"Now, testing shows that the ray works best if you can hit your target somewhere on the head, as you just saw," Flug continued, and took a careful step forward, watching his creation regain its footing and meet his gaze with vacant, softly glowing eyes. "5.0.5! Sit!"  
  
5.0.5. sat.  
  
"Good boy! 5.0.5, roll over!"  
  
The bear slumped over and started to roll, bumping into the corner of Black Hat's desk with no negative reaction.  
  
"Good! Good bear! N-now handstand!"  
  
Flug was quietly pleased to see his invention working so well, as 5.0.5. obediently stood and flipped itself upside-down on paws that were usually too clumsy for such an act.  
  
"Well done," Flug praised, "See, this gun, used properly, removes fears and inhibitions from the subject, including anxieties someone might have about flinging themselves into an active volcano, or, say, stepping in front of a moving train...or doing a handstand. You can have your enemies destroy themselves _for_ you! The ray induces a state of mindless bliss."  
  
The doctor flipped the switch on the handle of the gun.  
  
"Simply flip this again if you, uh, need to undo the effects, for any reason."  
  
Flug fired the gun once more at 5.0.5., zapping it in the back of the head with a light of bright pink, and watched the bear wobble as it suddenly came back to itself, losing its balance and tumbling over with a squeaky-toy noise. It seemed no worse for wear, shaking itself off.  
  
"And I--"  
  
Something clamped vice-like around Flug's wrist.  
  
"Now, _I_ know what you're thinking," Black Hat cut in, speaking calmly to the camera and ignoring Flug's high-pitched yelps as his wrist was suddenly, painfully crushed in the monster's grip. "It works on an animal, but what about a **person?** \--Flug!"  
  
Startled and afraid, Flug staggered backwards as soon as he was released, standing to attention despite his apprehension. This wasn't part of the rehearsal! Sure, they'd used it on a few of the specimens in the laboratory cages, to verify that it did indeed effect human beings, but, well...  
  
"A-ah, um, Boss? Mr. Black Hat, sir! We, um, I-I'm not really-!" Flug began, mostly worried about what mortifying thing his boss might make him do under the ray's influence, but Black Hat had never listened to his complaints before and he wasn't about to start now. Black Hat bared all his teeth.  
  
" _Relax,_ doctor," he snapped, flipping the switch and aiming the ray. Despite himself, Flug scrunched his eyes closed. What would Black Hat have him do? Tear his own eyes out with his bare hands? Strip to his underwear and throw himself out the window? ...If he'd been sweaty before, he felt like a sauna now, damp and hot under his coat, his bag, his gloves. His stomach felt a little tingly. Gross, Flug, he chastised himself, clenching his hands. Keep it in your pants. That's your boss!  
  
He faintly heard the trigger click.  
  
...And then he was _warm_.  
  
And then he wasn't frightened anymore.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
He wasn't aware of hitting the floor, but when he opened his eyes, that was where he found himself. Sprawled, on his belly, legs akimbo and arms stretched straight out in front of him. Peering up at Black Hat.  
  
Black Hat was staring back down at him.  
  
Flug huffed out a deep, slow breath. He was a little...dazed. He knew they were doing a shoot. And he knew that was his invention that his boss was holding. But, mentally, he couldn't quite connect that information with why he was lying on the floor, or why his brain was fuzzy and his body felt so _warm_.  
  
" _Hola,_ " he finally said, and pulled back his arms to pillow his chin.  
  
"What are you doing? Get up! We are not _napping,_ " Black Hat spat back at him, and Flug lurched to his feet with the grace of a cooked noodle, more distracted by the viscous drool that was leaking from the corners of his boss's mouth. He didn't think he'd ever noticed it was green.  
  
"Well? ...Do you feel hypnotized? Does this thing **work** or **not?** "  
  
Flug wasn't sure how to answer that question. Luckily, he was saved by something cool and wet pressing against the back of his neck, his shoulders hitching up at the tickle of breath. Sniffing him with concern, 5.0.5 circled around from behind him and groaned.  
  
"Hello, 5.0.5.," Flug said. "Who's a good bear? You're looking so soft today."  
  
5.0.5. glanced over at Black Hat with its brows furrowed.  
  
Black Hat didn't even see it, his visible eye rolling over Flug thoughtfully.  
  
"...Flug? Sit down." he commanded. Instantly, Flug sat, collapsing back to the floor and hearing, more than feeling, the thump of his weight on the hardwood.  
  
Black Hat gave him, and then the camera, a very sharp-toothed smile.  
  
"You! Bear! Out! And Flug, come here!" he barked, jabbing a point in the direction of the door and the rug next to him, respectively. There was a yelp and a blue blur, somewhere, but Flug brushed it off almost immediately in favor of considering his predicament. Locomotion. Deciding that it was probably too much effort to stand up again, especially when he felt so drowsy and nice, the doctor chose instead to lean forward and sort of...scoot and crawl, to his designated spot, situating himself on Black Hat's right and obediently sitting with his legs crossed. He noted as he sat that Black Hat was making a peculiar face, but failed to comprehend why.  
  
He waited.  
  
"--Observe, my fine ne'er-do-wells, _Dr. Flug,_ reduced to mush," Black Hat eventually spoke once more, making a grand sweeping gesture with his free hand. He chuckled. "Hardly the most _robust_ subject, but... Proof that the Hypno-Ray can sedate even the most **bothersome** ball of **prickling nerves.** "  
  
Dr. Flug observed this quietly, thinking to himself that it was really nice, when Black Hat dropped his voice like that. It made something thrum in his chest.  
  
"Am _I_ a bothersome ball of...prickling nerves, _jefe?_ "  
  
Black Hat looked down at him.  
  
"Yes, undoubtedly," he replied with a frown, and jabbed Flug in the shoulder with the toe of his shoe, nearly unbalancing him. "...Anyway. For the _modest_ price of $669, the very picture of obedience. Dr. Flug! Stand up for the camera, and slap yourself."  
  
Dr. Flug laughed.  
  
He'd said 69. That was the _sex_ number.  
  
  
Flug slapped himself.  
  
All inhibitions set firmly on 'off', he failed to consider holding himself back, and struck himself across the face with every ounce of force he possessed-- nearly knocking himself right off his feet again, staggering backwards with a yelp. Black Hat caught him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
" _Bwa hah hah hah,_ well _done,_ Flug, that's the stuff!"  
  
Perhaps for good measure-or perhaps simply because he liked to be violent- Black Hat reeled back and caught Flug across the other cheek with the back of his hand, a strike that would have shredded a paper bag with...normal properties. As it was, it only crumpled the corner in.  
  
"Ow...!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Flug, I was being positively kittenish," Black Hat sniffed, and straightened his tie. "Go and turn that camera off, I think we've knocked this one out of the park. First take, can you imagine? My employees, bordering on _competent._ "  
  
Flug, released from his boss's claws, just wobbled a bit. He was feeling a lot of emotions right now.  
  
Confused, faintly, and kind of sluggish, though not in a bad way. A tiny bit floaty, like that one time he'd accepted a pot brownie at his only college party.  
  
And hot.  
  
Temperature hot, and _hot_ -hot, the way that would usually have him retiring to his room to lock his door and weakly grind on a pillow. It was blooming where Black Hat had slapped him, and it felt like hot water, running down his neck and shoulders. He really should have been ashamed, mortified!  
  
Couldn't find it in himself to feel it.  
  
Brain and body finally syncing up with one another, Flug spurred himself into motion, feeling bogged down by that cloudy feeling but wanting, strangely desperately, his boss's praise for turning off the camera correctly.  
  
  
Something crashed.  
  
  
"...Flug. What the fuck."  
  
Flug looked down at himself. He'd made it over to the camcorder, like he wanted, but somehow without noticing, he seemed to have just knocked the device to the ground. Which was...probably _technically_ turned off? There were little bits of glass on the floor.  
  
Black Hat was rapidly turning livid.  
  
"Did you just _break_ the camera-? Our _footage?!_ Doctor **Fluuuug-!** "  
  
Oh, there was that cacophonous voice. Black Hat stormed towards Flug in a rage, barking something or other between gnashes of his teeth, and the doctor slid down the wall in something akin to a swoon, surprised by how hard his heart was suddenly beating. That...sticky...hot feeling.  
  
Unusually, Black Hat shoved Flug aside rather than striking him again, obviously more preoccupied with the potential damage to their miraculous first take. He fussed and worried with the camera.  
  
"Uhhhh...mm, _jefecito?_ " Flug slurred.  
  
"What, you useless dullard?"  
  
He wasn't looking at him. Strangely disappointing, Flug thought, and shifted onto his knees. He was faintly feeling a feeling, but he couldn't...remember what it _was_.  
  
"Please, hit me again?"  
  
Probably wasn't an important feeling anyway.  
  
Black Hat had frozen.  
  
"--What?"  
  
Leaning forward to move, Flug scooted a little and noticed, very suddenly, that he was a tad bit stiff in his boxers. A tad bit sticky. The awareness faded quickly.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Dr. Flug was knelt on the floor, crushing razor bits of glass under his knees to no response, and he was staring over at Black Hat with glazed, foggy eyes, reminding one bizarrely of a beetle.  
  
"Come again?" Black Hat repeated.  
  
Flug did not move an inch, save the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"It, it feels so nice when you hit me like that, Boss. I know you like to do it, and _I_ like it when you do it, so..." the doctor wheedled.  
  
Black Hat, for the first time in a good long while, found himself monumentally torn.  
  
"What the fuck." he deadpanned, and received only silence in return, silence and dim green eyes behind goggles. He wasn't even sure Flug was blinking.  
  
...On the one hand.  
  
Flug was asking for something, and it was one of Black Hat's greatest pleasures in life to deny the idiot scientist his desires at every turn, personally pushing him further and further down towards psychological rock bottom.  
  
But on the _other._ He was only one _whatever-the-hell_ he was; his self-control had very definite limits.  
  
He gripped Flug by the back of the head and slammed his face into the floor.  
  
He was holding back considerably, as could be attested to by the fact that Flug's head wasn't a smear of gore and bits of bone just now, but he still heard a bit of a crunch and had to smile.  
  
" ** _Better?_** " he asked, pitching his voice honey-sweet. He heard Flug gurgle wetly in response.  
  
Scruffing his employee once more, Black Hat dragged Flug upright to look at him, unsurprised to find blood starting to soak the front of his paper bag, where one would assume a nose might be. Flug gagged, coughed, and then, _horrifically,_ made a needy little noise that made Black Hat recoil like he'd been burned.  
  
They stared at one another.  
  
"What the _fuck_ was--"  
  
" _Please_ -"  
  
More staring, as the blood started to drip down from Flug's bag and Black Hat began to get a little uncomfortable with the state of things.  
  
"You...I should have guessed you'd be a fucking _masochist,_ " Black Hat complained, but instead of the embarrassment he wanted, he got Flug shifting not-so-discreetly to rut against the carpet in response. "--Oh, _sick!_ Put that away!! Fucking- you're _disgusting_ , Flug!"  
  
"Mmhm," Flug dreamily agreed. Black Hat took a moment to gauge the distance between himself and the door.  
  
Another dilemma.  
  
This was kind of bordering on disgusting- not for any moral or ethical reason, of course not, but simply because it was _Flug_ and the sad little bulge in Flug's pants, staring at him bloody and desiring. What was the fun of beating someone black and blue if they got off on it?  
  
Black Hat broke their stare-down to glance back at the camera once more.  
  
The lens was cracked and chipped in places, but the little green light on the machine was still patiently glowing, which Flug had once assured him meant the thing was still on. Recording.  
  
He looked back at Flug, intermittently sputtering through his own nosebleed.  
  
He thought of his miserable customers. The things he did to sell to them.  
  
... ... ... _Hell_ , but that would do it, wouldn't it.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Black Hat hemmed and hawwed about it, threw his head back and groaned in frustration, but he really already knew what was about to happen. He was just dragging his feet.  
  
"...Flug. Dr. Flug." Black Hat snapped a few times, making sure he had the doctor's attention. "Are you prepared to do this? You _really_ -"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Black Hat paused to scrape his teeth together, squashing down his brewing rage at being cut off.  
  
"You don't even fucking know what you're consenting _to,_ you miserable ingrate, don't interrupt me! It's _sex,_ Flug, sex with _me,_ and all the bodily harm that comes with it. Psychological trauma, if we're lucky."  
  
Pausing after he spoke, he watched, very faintly, the metaphorical light come on in Flug's eyes, and awaited the sweating and the stuttering and the miserable lack of social skills that made up a good 70% of the doctor, 'oh no please, please, I've changed my mind'-  
  
"Oh. Yeah, _yes, sir, please,_ "  
  
And off came the pants.  
  
Black Hat barked incoherently and slapped his hands over his eyes, furious and mortified.  
  
"Hell! We are not two teenagers trying to shag each other in an empty school closet between classes! Keep it to yourself until I tell you, have some class!"  
  
He was met only with silence, but when he dared to peek, Flug was still standing there in all his pasty glory, knobbly knees and boxer shorts and his jeans halfway across the room. There appeared to be very little going on behind those goggles right now. Black Hat scoffed. Reasoning was going to work even less than usual, apparently, so it seemed he was going to have to be very concise.  
  
"Just, stay," he ordered, and turned and strode away to his desk, hesitating briefly before sweeping everything on it right onto the floor in a heap. A flick of his wrist shut and locked the office door.  
  
Checking back on the camera, making certain it was going to get at least some of this nonsense on tape, Black Hat groaned one last time and set to stripping, stepping out of frame to carefully remove and fold each piece of his clothing. When he was done, he was left in nothing but his monocle and top hat.  
  
He clambered up to sit on his desk and motioned to Flug.  
  
"Here boy." he added shortly, and resigned himself.  
  
Too distant to really be enthusiastic, but too eager and woozy to be cool, Flug took his command and scampered his way over with a flush to his sad complexion and the stain of blood on his throat growing tacky. He wobbled to a halt in front of the desk.  
  
"Sir...?" he prompted, and either he was _really_ far gone from that ray of his or Black Hat had broken something important when he'd smashed his face into the floor; his voice was such a slur that it was almost hard to understand. Black Hat took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, you bag-faced buffoon, listen up. How do you feel?"  
  
"...Swollen."  
  
" _Gross._ ...Regardless. You're to spend this entire time either praising me or entirely silent, and nothing in-between, or I _will_ rip your dick right off of you and then fuck you with it. Nod if you understand."  
  
Flug did his best impression of a dashboard bobblehead.  
  
Good enough.  
  
"Then pay attention," Black Hat said, and shifted back an inch or two to prop up one of his legs on his office chair, the other hanging over the edge of his desk. Properly displayed to the camera (and less importantly, he supposed, to Flug), he extended his claws and reached down with one hand.  
  
It was a good thing Flug was all blood-smeared and flushed already- at least the former might make getting going a little easier for the non-hypnotized parties.  
  
Black Hat pressed a talon into the featureless skin between his legs and _tore_.  
  
This was usually the sort of thing that would have Flug scrambling out of the room just as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him, usually bawling and screaming with fear, but when Black Hat flicked his tongue out to taste the air as he gouged his own skin open, he found not a trace of even discomfort; nothing but foggy desire as far as anyone could see. _Deeply_ disappointing.  
  
Shifting his gaze away from the doctor in distaste, Black Hat instead focused on ripping himself open in a nice, even line, his skin cutting cleanly with a distinct lack of blood. He then hooked his thumbs into either side of the tear and pulled it apart.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Flug felt himself pulse. His usually meticulous train of thought was a blurry mess- a blurry mess going right off a cliff- but for once free of his constant anxiety, he was able to _fully_ appreciate what his boss was revealing to him, even if he was itching in his skin from being made to wait.  
  
It was a gash in his skin, bloodless and clean and thin, and then it was a gaping wound being pulled apart, the lime-green flesh inside pulsing strangely, shifting by itself. Flug twitched, desperate to approach, and even though he was actually frozen in place where he stood, Black Hat still held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Now the wound was changing, looking somewhat more familiar, albeit neon in color and neat instead of puffy.  
  
"You have a vagina, sir...?"  
  
"No. Fuck no. But you can pretend that's what it is, if it makes you feel better."  
  
Flug shifted again, unable to hold still and focus slipping by the moment. It looked more like a mouth than anything, now, a sideways mouth with a strange green film inside. He thought he might cum in his boxers.  
  
"You can look, but don't touch," Black Hat allowed, and Flug leaned forward as far as he could, eagerly ducking his head between his boss's thighs to observe. He nearly missed the reflexive jerk of a clawed foot, propped up on the chair just an inch from his shoulder.  
  
" _Boss,_ " Flug choked back a sob. He'd never been this hot in his life. Was he on fire? He felt like he was on fire.  
  
What had once been a wound was now becoming something softer and sleeker, and appeared faintly slick, with strange bumps following the orifice inside, vertical just beneath the skin.  
  
" _Teeth?_ " Flug guessed weakly, hovering a gloved fingertip over the visible protrusions but not touching, never daring to touch.  
  
"Good eye, Flug. I hope you're not going to try to back out now, though."  
  
_God_ no, never, just being allowed to _observe_ was almost overwhelming, he was so in awe of Black Hat- usually terrified, yes, and almost painfully aroused, but he hadn't really stuck around just for the money, just out of fear of death. In fact,  
  
"Ah- _jefe,_ when I die, I want you to kill me, I _hope_ it's you killing me," Flug found himself blurting, completely unashamed and hopelessly enamored. He dropped down onto his knees, pulled down by that fog in his head, soft and sweet and comforting.  
  
Black Hat looked a strange mixture of disgusted but also kind of into it.  
  
"...You don't have a tongue, do you? Mouth of any sort?"  
  
Head full of cotton feelings, Flug double-checked to make sure.  
  
"N-no, sir. I wish I did, I really...do."  
  
His erection was really starting to hurt him now, sticking a little to the front of his boxers. He hadn't been told whether or not he could touch, and suddenly couldn't remember how to ask, so he just made a weak keening sound and clasped his hands. Black Hat stared down at him, pretending to be unimpressed.  
  
"Don't be _pathetic,_ Flug." the monster scorned, quite transparently aware of the matter and pleased about it. "Go on, use your words."  
  
"I-it hurts," Flug said, and raised a hand, hovering it over himself, "Please, can I--"  
  
Black Hat cut him off.  
  
"Touch yourself, is that what you're asking? You want to touch yourself?" he asked calmly. Flug nodded desperately, feeling too hot in his own skin, and Black Hat burst out laughing.  
  
" **No!** You're not getting _anything_ until I get **mine,** so you had better get to work!" he barked, cackling, and Flug took these few seconds to writhe in his very wonderful pain.  
  
  
At least 'get to work' meant 'yes, you can touch', and Flug was only too happy to let his own needs fall by the wayside to service his boss, his dick so stiff and hot it ached while Black Hat beckoned him forward.  
  
"My, my gloves, should I-?"  
  
"They clean?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Black Hat rolled his shoulders, shrugging.  
  
"Leave 'em on. Now get moving, you rude bastard, I can't _believe_ I've been sitting here this long and there aren't any fingers in my cunt yet."  
  
  
Flug was glad for the fog in his brain weighing him down, because he didn't even remember that he should go slowly until his hands were already there, clumsily groping thin lips, green flesh, teeth. He wasn't sure if Black Hat would appreciate pain the way he would, personally.  
  
" _You're so amazing,_ " Flug muttered, running his index finger and thumb along the ridges of the faintly-visible fangs. "Oh god, sir, the stories have never lived up to you. I bet these can maim _phenomenally.._."  
  
His voice was weak, unintentionally reverent, and either that or the faint friction seemed to do something for Black Hat, because the teeth under Flug's gloves twitched and then suddenly split the skin, extending out through the thin flesh they'd been held behind in a way that probably would have had anyone else screaming in pain. Flug paused, watching the teeth a moment, and then resumed stroking.  
  
"Oh. I was hoping that would scare you," Black Hat sighed. "...Really _get in there_ , Flug, I'm not made of glass _._ Don't let me lose my patience."  
  
Flug got in there. In fact, spurred onward by the command, the doctor shifted his fingers to press down on the vagina-dentata, holding Black Hat open, and then shoved the first two fingers on his other hand right in, as deep as they would go. Black Hat jolted and kicked.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
His clawed foot caught Flug across the neck with a painful swipe, and Flug froze immediately, luxuriating in the sting of talons so close to very important arteries but also concerned for his boss. He'd done something wrong. Had he done something wrong?  
  
" _Jefecito chulo...?_ " Flug looked meekly up at Black Hat, unafraid but a little embarrassed.  
  
Black Hat looked back at him with a faint glaze in his eye.  
  
"I didn't tell you to **stop.** So get **back** to it or I'll gut you with my bare hands and jack it to your steaming corpse!"  
  
  
Oh, _fuck._  
  
  
Flug didn't mean to. He _honestly_ didn't mean to, he didn't expect those words that were spat his way, and he had been very careful not to touch himself... But the image of that which his addled mind conjured hit him with the sudden force of a train, and he buckled over into himself with a reedy, strangled sound, coming hard and untouched in his clothes.  
  
Black Hat nude and alien, bent over his mangled corpse.  
  
Black Hat, fine grey scales drenched in blood, hot with purple gore, fingers in his own cunt.  
  
" _A-ah,_ hhhah, _te amo_ \- señorón, _te amo demasiado,_ " Flug gasped, twitching violently through the shock of his own orgasm. He still couldn't touch himself to help steer himself through it, a cruel new pleasure, so he curled his fingers in Black Hat's pussy and into the flesh of his thigh and stuttered his hips, trying to fuck the air as he rode it out. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard Black Hat snarl.  
  
When Flug drifted back to himself a minute later, sticky and rasping and not at all satisfied, he found his boss glaring death down at him, and was too out of it to move.  
  
"I did _not_ tell you to cum." Black Hat reminded him coldly, and reached down with an arm that had a few too many joints in it to grab Flug around the throat, squeezing hard. He crushed a single delighted wheeze out of him.  
  
" _ **And if you ever spew such sickly-sweet nonsense at me out of your mystery of a vocal apparatus again, not** only **are you dead and fired, but I'll let** Demencia **kill you instead of me- try getting your rocks off then, waist-deep in a shitty dye job, Flug,**_ " the monster added, and that did snap Flug to attention. Black Hat, as usual, was still fully in control, even in the midst of being fingered.  
  
Speaking of.  
  
"Yessir, yes sir, yes I-I understand," Flug mewled. The face staring down at him was furious and full of horrible teeth, but at least the hand around his neck withdrew (he'd definitely be kicked out on his arse if he came again that way). Black Hat paused, leaned back, and then smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad we're on the same page now. Continue!"  
  
Of course Flug did.  
  
In all his involuntary spasming, he'd imagine he had grabbed and twisted in ways that could not have been comfortable in such tender areas, but Black Hat seemed relaxed and relatively indulgent still, so Flug gently flexed his fingers to test, still sunk in to the last knuckle. The flesh yielded easily.  
  
And his fingertips brushed something firm and round inside.  
  
Flug hesitated for just a split second, unsure of what he was touching, unable to tell by feel underneath his gloves.  
  
Black Hat made a faint sound.  
  
"Finally," he said gustily, and rocked his hips forward, half-closing his eye. Flug looked up at him curiously.  
  
Black Hat caught his gaze.  
  
"Tch. Look, I'm not so hard to please. Just keep rubbing that and we'll be moving _right_ along."  
  
Flug nodded, despite Black Hat's gaze having moved elsewhere now, and gave the mysterious something a firmer prod and then a stroke. Whatever this was had a little give to it, and grinding his index finger against it made Black Hat groan deep in his throat. It felt...almost gelatinous. A bit like an amphibian's egg?- or maybe some very soft rubber.  
  
"You like this?" Flug asked, withdrawing a little to scissor his fingers and work his way back in further. Experimentally he pinched the round thing between the pads of his fingers, trying to get a proper hold of it despite it being the size and texture of a very slick plum- _would it come loose? Did this feel good? Would it hurt?_ \- and Flug's thoughts and the rest of his words died in his head as Black Hat indulged him with a proper, open-mouthed moan. Those clouds in his brain came back with a vengeance.  
  
" _S_ _eñor?_ "  
  
"--Augh, shut _up_ , shut up and do that again! No more talking, keep doing that."  
  
Flug did, throwing himself into his orders with fervor, and if he'd had a mouth anywhere on him he thought he'd probably be drooling. He supposed he'd expected his boss to be cold, collected during sexual encounters, dispassionate, at least at first; but he was delightfully surprised to discover the opposite.  
  
Crooking his fingers drew a rumble from him, scissoring a low groan- shallow thrusting would occasionally result in something like a short bark, and if he bumped the gelatinous thing at the back of his cunt it would make his legs jerk pleasingly. Tacky with sweat and cum and various other fluids, it was safe to say Flug had probably never had this much fun in his life.  
  
"Harder, like you mean it," Black Hat demanded, hunching over in his seat to drag Flug even closer to him. His claws had torn through his gloves at some point, apparently, and were now digging into Flug's head and the back of his neck. Sharp enough to potentially sever a spinal nerve with a poorly-timed jerk.  
  
That fact alone had not gotten Flug back to full mast again yet, but it was definitely helping.  
  
"Going harder, sir," Flug assured him, and buckled in to give Black Hat the most thorough finger-fucking he could manage. They stayed there for a short while, building up to a proper rhythm as best they could in their current position, and after a bit Flug chanced adding a third finger to his stretching and was rewarded with Black Hat's claws flexing and piercing into his neck.  
  
Flug gasped and leaned into it.  
  
"... ...Aah, alright, enough, fingers out," Black Hat said, in a voice that was just enough of a gasp to raise Flug's eyebrows, and he shoved Flug away from him briskly. Flug hit his head painfully on the floor as he toppled backwards.  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Now comfortably ignoring the doctor for the moment, the aforementioned man sprawled over where he'd fallen and inspecting the fluids on his gloves, Black Hat stood. He felt at least a little debauched now, although he'd certainly had better fingerings before.  
  
He took one long languid stretch and gave the camera his most salacious smile.  
  
"-Flug, stop being an idiot. Into the chair. Ah, and clothes off!"  
  
Still on the floor, Flug raised his sticky hand in a salute and then set to stripping. Black Hat forced himself to endure this.  
  
Flug was...ugh, Flug was knobbly. All hard whorls of joints connecting tired, stretched meats, tendon and gristle. His skin was pale from an absence of sunlight, and although he was littered generously with scars, he still wasn't much to look at. At least his cock was mostly back in working order.  
  
He would do to scratch this itch, barely.  
  
  
Stiff once again from his time between Black Hat's legs, Flug had dumped his clothes in a haphazard lump on the rug and sat in the office chair with none of his usual fussing, appearing, on the contrary, rather tickled. He'd kept only his gloves.  
  
Eyebrows raised invitingly (how did he do that, with his eyebrows? What _was_ his face?), Flug looked back at Black Hat and patiently waited.  
  
At least...at least he'd be fine to ride.  
  
Nothing impressive in terms of length or girth, completely average in fact, but his dick was pink and a little swollen and looked velveteen-soft, with a little bead of precum at the tip.  
  
"Hhhalright, let's get this over with," Black Hat said, and clambered atop Flug in the chair before remembering that he did- or would- have an audience. "Hm. I mean...I _definitely_ can't wait to have this completely non-disappointing fuck, thanks to the Hypnosis Ray-!"  
  
Whatever.  
  
Flug had not reacted to his verbal 180 in any way, sitting there like so much...well, hypnotized meat, so Black Hat did a little more shifting and then sank down onto his cock in one quick motion, ease born of practice and the knowledge that he was putting on a show.  
  
Flug's limbs jittered like he was being electrocuted.  
  
"O-oh! Sir! Oh!"  
  
"Shut _up_ I haven't even started moving yet!" Black Hat snapped, and wiggled his hips to adjust, doing his best to block out Flug's babbling and just focus on the feeling of a nice dick inside him. With only so much room to get two people into a chair, he was wrapped around Flug a bit more like a grotesque gargoyle than anything as sensual as he'd like, so he took another moment to push off the desk and swivel the chair to afford a more flattering angle to the camera.  
  
"Alright, _aaaand_...fuck!" he ordered, and ground his hips down on Flug hard enough to have the doctor start yelping. Black Hat stopped short with a snarl.  
  
"What?!"  
  
" _S-sir, aah, your_ teeth, _your-!_ "  
  
Oh, right. Those.  
  
"Whoops." he said, in lieu of an apology.  
  
He waited a moment, and then rose back up to slam down again, fully aware that he had in no way addressed the tooth problem. Flug was making some god-awful squawking sound underneath him, but at least it wasn't words.  
  
Ah. That was a little better.  
  
Fucking himself smoothly- if a little violently- on Flug, Black Hat closed his eye and pretended it was just some nameless nobody beneath him, somebody who'd actually fucked another sentient thing at least once in their short life, instead of the nobody _with_ a name that lived under his roof.  
  
Something occurred to Black Hat.  
  
"Mmm, and Flug, by the by... _no_ cumming until I do," he added with a roll of his hips. "You've already had your bit of fun once, and it's my turn now."  
  
Flug slurred like his tongue had been cut out.  
  
" _Jefe_ , Mr. Black Hat sir, I don't know if I can," he admitted. Black Hat gave him a smile that those inexperienced with him would have taken as reassuring.  
  
"Don't worry, Flug,"  
  
He patted what approximated the man's cheek.  
  
"Based on your own findings about this Hypnosis Ray of yours, you're not going to have a choice."  
  
And he wouldn't. Black Hat had been there during some of the testing- using only simple verbal commands, they had been able to make their hypnotized test subjects stay underwater until they drowned, or avoid completely accessible food to the point of starvation, or placidly ride a conveyor belt off the edge of a sixty-yard drop.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his addled mind it seemed like Flug knew this, because he began to whine.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
At odds with the deadly teeth faintly scraping along Flug's dick, Black Hat's cunt was slick and silky around him as he rode him, and despite the unearthly coolness of it Flug was already feeling a touch overwhelmed, which did not bode well for his situation.  
  
"Now fucking _fuck_ me, _Flug,_ " Black Hat demanded, and bounced himself on Flug's lap to punctuate the order. The poor doctor scrambled to perform.  
  
Most of his brain felt like a bowl of hot jelly, honestly, the logical parts of it melted off somewhere he couldn't find them, and he rooted through his recent memory with desperation to please. If he remembered, there was some kind of...unidentifiable something inside Black Hat's pussy that he liked touched. Right?  
  
So Flug took that hope and ran with it, and snapped his hips up into Black Hat as deeply as he could manage. Black Hat made a garbled sound of surprise.  
  
"Theeeere you go. **Yes,** that's more like it," the monster praised. Flug sighed and let his head droop forward a little, trying to ignore the spurt of his own precum that dripped out at the approval. Black Hat seemed to elect to ignore it.  
  
Flug had never been a particularly vigorous lover, speaking from memory of his few proper, random fucks from ages past- he preferred to take things slow and lazy, at least on his end, never one for harsh physical exertion. Just fucking up into Black Hat this hard was making him a little short of breath.  
  
"What...do...you want me...to do? Sir?" he huffed, refusing to let himself slow down despite his body already beginning to protest. He couldn't under-perform for Black Hat. He wanted praise. He wanted acknowledgment, and to be slathered with affection, he wanted to be somebody who could bring bliss to this truly terrible monster.  
  
Still largely composed, Black Hat bared his fangs in thought.  
  
"Try...hm, angling yourself down a little. And you don't have to skewer me, honestly, _roll_ your hips."  
  
Flug's brain couldn't quite grasp the mechanics of the request, but at least his body seemed to know what to do. It made Black Hat hum.  
  
"O-ooh."  
  
Right, he thought he got it; shifting his angle a bit got him in a little deeper, and after a few stuttering thrusts he found a motion that allowed him to grind the head of his cock against the gelatinous thing that he'd begun to think of as something like his boss's clit. The not-a-clit, slick against his bare dick, was what could only be described as 'gooey', and the more he rutted into it the thicker all the fluids got. It wasn't nearly as disgusting as he would have assumed.  
  
"You like that, do you?" Black Hat drawled, and said nothing about the way his own claws curled, glancing back over his shoulder at something Flug wasn't keen to with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Yes _sir,_ " Flug replied honestly. "You feel... _really_ good..."  
  
Black Hat just looked at him, and huffed out a laugh.  
  
"You're much braver this way, doctor," he said, rolling the word on his tongue. _Doc-torrrr._ "Like you've forgotten **what** is bedding you. Did you forget the teeth? I can close those ones too, you know." His tone was nearly playful, and Flug was completely unsure if this was supposed to be dirty talk or a thinly-veiled threat but either way, it was really working for him.  
  
His soft keening was a little bit of a give-away.  
  
"What, you're that masochistic?" Black Hat laughed again. "I knew you took a job like this for more than one petty reason! Disgusting, Dr. Flug."  
  
He sounded nothing but whole-heartedly approving. Flug was going to take that as a win.  
  
"Yes s-sir. _Aah_ -actually..."  
  
"Mh?"  
  
Flug wasn't quite embarrassed of himself, perhaps 'bashful' was more the term, his skin heating up but not in a bad way,  
  
"Would you scratch me? Um, no, please _claw_ me, Mr. Boss sir, could you please? I'd really...appreciate it?"  
  
To his delighted surprise, Black Hat hardly hesitated before complying.  
  
No teasing, no taunting, just a faintly curious look in his eye before he raked his talons down the naked skin of Flug's back and Flug could _hear_ his skin as it tore. He made a high little animal shriek in pain.  
  
"Good?" Black Hat asked, leaving one arm draped around Flug's shoulder and pulling his other hand back to lick his claws. He quirked his brow.  
  
"Fuck- fuck fuck, fuck! Yes," Flug wheezed, amidst his automatic writhing. The pain was scorching and _horrible,_ and he was aware of the hot gush of his own blood down his back, enough of it spattering the chair to make him think of needing stitches after this. He curled against Black Hat with growing desperation.  
  
Where such 'tender' contact would usually have had him thrown bodily out the door, for some reason or another the monster allowed him to slump against his chest without even a rumble, continuing to fuck himself on Flug without pause. He was still lapping at his own claws.  
  
"...I like you better this way, I think." Black Hat eventually said, and when Flug dared to glance up he nearly choked at the sight of Black Hat casually pulling a shred of what could only be _Flug's own skin_ out from between his claws and slurping it down. Flug felt himself pulse again and whimpered.  
  
Black Hat just snapped his fingers.  
  
"Focus, doctor. Let's finish up here."  
  
"Y-yes, Boss."  
  
  
Flug had never been one of great will and determination, not in the matter of physical things- he'd been the kid who laid down in gym class and gave up, the one who found dodge-ball too grueling for an exhausted body like his. He was getting tired. Very tired, and sweaty. But still, he followed his orders and persevered, the tracks torn into the flesh of his back screaming every time he moved his hips, arousal from both himself and his partner slicking up his thighs and the seat of the chair. He was feeling good. _Very_ good. On the edge of a crescendo, he imagined, but Black Hat...  
  
He ground up into him and chanced a glance.  
  
What he saw was just enough to make him swell with pride, pride and more than a small amount of relief; Black Hat appeared to be getting there. Nothing like he might have really hoped, nothing nearly so passionate, but his visible eye was glazing and his tongue had threaded from between his teeth to hang out of his mouth. He was also drooling (not new, but gratifying nonetheless).  
  
"Do you feel okay, _jefecito?_ "  
  
_Do you feel good,_ is what he wanted to ask, but he was too desperately invested to let himself get kicked out now.  
  
Black Hat pulled his tongue back into his mouth and growled at him, which he took to be a 'yes'.  
  
"...Nearly, now." he grumbled. Without warning he hunched forward and curled a hand around Flug's neck, pinning him to the chair by his throat, while his other hand drifted down to the doctor's soft belly. Flug jumped reflexively.  
  
Black Hat was making a very frightening sound.  
  
"I could tear you open, you know," he said, bouncing lightly on Flug's lap. His teeth clacked heavily out of sync with his words. "It's like a hot knife through butter- you mortal things are all so soft, I hardly have to press down. I could do it right now. Do you want that, _Doc-torrr_ Flug?"  
  
Actually, Flug kind of really _really_ wanted that, and he nodded eagerly instead of thinking about it, Black Hat's cold breath on his face. He got a snicker in response.  
  
"Maybe...later. Maybe later I'll dig you open and pull the ropes of your guts out with my teeth. You've given me a bit of... _hmn_ , a craving."  
  
That sounded so fantastic that Flug nearly faltered.  
  
It was a vivid picture Black Hat was painting, and some sluggish part of Flug's brain recognized something in his tone that reminded him of a lover's, a tone that was only muttering agony and violence instead of sweet nothings.  
  
  
Dizzy, Flug pulled Black Hat's hips down against him into shallow thrusts. He didn't have an extensive track record, but he'd been with enough other partners to recognize the tensing that was occurring, the gentle twitching and clenching motions of an impending orgasm. He couldn't wait to see what would happen when Black Hat came undone.  
  
Flug pumped into him a dozen more times or so, rigid with his own peak that seemed stuck somewhere in his lower belly, and then he felt Black Hat shudder violently around him.  
  
Jaws like a bear trap snapped into place around Flug's shoulder as Black Hat came, drawing a howl despite his obvious straining to not entirely dismember the doctor. Blood sprayed in a gush and then a slow trickle. Black Hat stayed clamped onto him as he fucked himself through it.  
  
The shock of the bite (the tearing of his own muscle, steak-knife teeth with the strength to crush the bone of his shoulder into powder) was plenty enough for Flug, and he finally came for the second time deep inside Black Hat, the both of them twitching as ropes of cum splattered Black Hat's cunt and the sensitive, gelatinous something inside. Black Hat moaned deeply, very low in his chest. Flug just sort of squeaked.  
  
In a move that was _very_ Black Hat, he continued to slowly move his hips even once Flug was spent, drawing out aftershocks that made Flug's legs kick from the over-sensitivity. He didn't stop until he unlatched his own jaws with a creak.  
  
They sat there together for a few moments, Flug taking in the buzz of the afterglow and only passing out a little, Black Hat snapping his jaw back into place with his hands.  
  
"... ...Well. That'll do."  
  
Flug was too far gone to comprehend the over-dramatic wink that his boss threw to the camera.  



End file.
